peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 April 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-01 ; Comments *JP introduction: "And welcome to the programme with the vision to open with a record called ‘Happy Ending’." *A 93 minute recording of a two hour show is available. Many thanks to Ronnie1968 for completing the tracklisting. Sessions *Gentle People, one and only session. Recorded: 1997-03-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Inter: ‘Happy Ending (CD Single)’ Pet Sounds *Crowsdell: ‘Popsick (CD Single)’ Big Cat *Buccaneer: ‘Man Tief Sonata (LP – Classic)’ Greensleeves Records *Gentle People: ‘Soundtrack Of Life’ (Peel Session) *Fuzzbird: ‘Burning Martyr (CD – Welcome To Santa’s Sex Shop)’ Mook Records *Dummy Run: ‘Organ Transplant (CD – Dummy Run)’ Hot Air (@ end only) :: (JP: ‘And The Jane Bond And The Undercover Men revival continues.’)' *Jane Bond & The Undercover Men: ‘Kiss My Gun (LP – Politically Correct)’ Normal *Reasonable Force: ‘Jack The Ripper (12 inch)’ Formation Records @ *Link Wray: Jack The Ripper (LP – Early Recordings)’ Chiswick Records @ *Folk Implosion: ‘Insinuation (7 inch)’ Communion Label *Gentle People: ‘Emotion Heater’ (Peel Session) @ :: (JP: ‘One of many, many things I like about this job, it that you never know from one week to the next what it is that you are gonna be liking.’) *Stony Sleep: ‘Absurd (7 inch)’ Big Car Records *No 1 Cup: ‘Malcolm’s X-Ray Picnic (CD Single – Kim Chee Is Cabbage)’ Flydaddy Records *King Stitt: ‘Herbsman Shuffle (Various Artists CD – Legalize De Erb)’ Kickin Music @ :: (JP: ‘It’s next record also for all those people like myself who’ve gone out at nights and stood and looked at the comet. At Halle-Bopp . And it is intensely moving I find.’) *Third Coming: ‘UFO Ride (12 inch )’ Don Q Records @ :: (9:30 news) *Olivia Tremor Control: ‘Jumping Fences (CD Single)’ The Blue Rose Record Company *Hitchers: Strachan (CD - It's All Fun And Games 'Til Someone Loses An Eye)’ Murgatroid Independent Recording Company *Gentle People: ‘Travel Bug’ (Peel Session) @ *Misunderstood: ‘Who’s Been Talking (CD – The Legendary Goldstar Album) ‘Cherry Red *W.O.R.M.: ‘Discrimination (LP – Billynomates )’ S.I.D. Records *Great Unraveling: ‘Head For The Hills (CD – The Great Unraveling)’ Kill Rock Stars *To Rococo Rot: ‘Modern Homes (CD – Veiculo)’ City Slang @ *Jerry Lee Lewis: ‘Who Will Buy The Wine (LP – Jerry Lee Lewis )’ London Records *Hooton 3 Car: 'Barbless 22 (LP - Monkey Major) :File 1 ends near beginning of above track, at 09:34:30PM *Pendulum Floors: Mes (LP - A Kicking Good Time With The Pendulum Floors) Villa Villakula @ *Gentle People: Misty Waters (Peel Session) @ *Muddy Waters: Long Distance Call (album - Rolling Stone) Chess *Smokey Joe: Freestyle (12") Smokers Inc @/# *Wannadies: Hit (3 Colours Red mix) (CD single) Indolent Records *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *Tracks marked # available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-04-01 (incomplete) *2) 1997-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE339 *2) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE340 ;Length *1) 01:33:29 *2) 1:31:48 (from 46:02) (from 1:21:36 unique) *3) 1:32:03 (to 5:16) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Created from LE339 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1997 Lee Tape 339 *3) Created from LE340 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 340 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector